Pas de Temps pour Pleurer
by dame aux chats
Summary: Rowan, Seize ans, doit intégrer Poudlard à la suite du décès de ses parents. Elle arrive en sixième année, quand tout est déjà joué, ou presque. Rowan est une sorcière, mais ne sait pas utiliser sa baguette. Aidée par Janus, le frère cadet de Lucius Malfoy, elle devra découvrir son pouvoir unique, et le secret de sa lignée. OC. rating M pour la suite
1. Chapter 1

De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Rowan regardait la limousine avec chauffeur louée pour l'occasion qui s'éloignait, avec son oncle et sa tante qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore le matin même à son bord . Demain, ils reviendraient la chercher pour l'emmener vivre avec eux. Il lui fallait maintenant dire adieu à sa maison, à sa vie d'avant, comme elle avait, le matin même, dit adieu à ses parents.

Morts ! Le mot claqua dans la tête de la jeune femme. Oui, ses parents étaient morts, et sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même… pensivement, elle se retourna pour englober du regard ce qui avait été, durant les seize premières années de sa vie, sa chambre, son refuge. Les meubles en pin ciré, le linge de lit blanc, les peluches rescapées de son enfance heureuse, tous ces petits trésors qu'elle avait d'ors et déjà décidé de laisser derrière elle. Elle n'emporterait que quelques vêtements, des photos, et sa guitare . Résolument, elle se dirigea vers son armoire dont le miroir lui renvoyait son reflet, jeune fille à la longue chevelure d'un roux très sombre qui retombait en vagues souples sur ses épaules à l'ossature fine, aux grands yeux verts et à la pâleur encore accentuée par son chagrin et sa détresse devant la perte qu'elle venait de subir. Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle descendit sa grosse valise en épaisse toile bleue, synonyme encore il y avait peu de vacances et d'explorations diverses avec ses parents. Elle la déposa sur son lit et l'ouvrit, puis, retournant à son armoire, elle en ouvrit les placards et commença à se saisir sans même les voir des premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous les mains, principalement des jeans plus ou moins usés. Ses yeux, désespérément secs depuis le drame, la brûlaient, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas encore…

Elle termina de préparer ses affaires, ajoutant au dernier moment le vieux baladeur à piles de son père qui traînait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, ainsi que les quelques cassettes audio qui se trouvaient là, soudain pressée de quitter sa chambre et attrapa sa valise. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le bijou qu'elle portait normalement tous les jours mais qu'elle avait préféré ne pas mettre ce matin-là. C'était un pentacle d'argent, aux formes épurées accroché à une chaîne torsadée du même métal, que sa mère lui avait offert pour ses quinze ans. Il était gravé à l'intérieur de l'étoile, de son nom : Rowan MacFianna. Quand ses doigts fins se refermèrent sur le pendentif, elle sentit un sanglot d'une violence qui la surpris gonfler dans sa poitrine. Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce, le pentacle dans une main, la valise dans l'autre et dévala les escaliers pour se ruer dehors, sur le porche, là où elle avait toujours trouvé refuge à ses malheurs bien dérisoires. Elle laissa tomber sa valise et, l'étoile toujours serrée dans sa main, elle s'assit contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre elle, et, enfin, laissa ses larmes couler.


	2. Chapter 2

**I**

 _ **Deux mois plus tard**_

 _«_ Mais où est-elle passée » _._ Embêtée, Rowan regardait autour d'elle sur le Chemin de traverse, à la recherche d'un reflet bleu ou d'une chevelure aux reflets fauves, semblable à la sienne. Sa cousine Alina, qu'elle avait insisté pour emmener avec eux, avait disparu. Sans le dire à son oncle et sa tante, qu'elle avait déjà eu toutes les peines du monde à convaincre d'emmener leur fille -« Mais qu'est-ce que les gens vont dire, Tu ne te rends pas compte, Rowan, mais nous avons une certaines image à tenir, nous autres ! Déjà avec tes parents.. »-, la jeune fille était partie à sa recherche, laissant Lucinda et Pelenor choisir les livres dont elle aurait besoin pour sa première année à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Mais ils auraient vite fait de se rendre compte que les deux jeunes filles avaient disparu… Il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa cousine ! Elle se concentra sur Alina, la robe bleue qu'elle portait, sa petite taille, ses grands yeux gris, toujours un peu lointains, la légère crispation de sa bouche, et occulta tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle et qui n'était pas sa cousine.

Elle perçut une lueur bleutée dans son esprit et fit un pas dans sa direction, les yeux toujours fermés.

« -Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? Regardez donc où vous allez, Miss ! » Rowan était entrée en collision plutôt brutale avec un torse masculin ! Pestant entre ses dents, elle ouvrit les yeux, perçut vaguement de longs cheveux très pâles et des yeux gris, bredouilla une excuse et continua son chemin : il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde la trace d'Alina !

Vexé, le jeune homme qu'elle avait bousculé voulut rattraper l'impudente créature, puis, finalement, haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre son chemin : il était bientôt l'heure de son rendez-vous.

Rowan suivait toujours la trace de sa cousine, qui se précisait. Elle aurait pu sortir sa baguette pour s'aider, comme n'importe lequel des sorciers qu'elle connaissait maintenant l'aurait fait, mais elle avait vécu sans durant les seize premières années de sa vie et n'était pas encore à l'aise avec cet objet - bois de sorbier et racine de Circée, 30 centimètres, très souple- que son oncle, sa tante et elle étaient venus chercher à Londres dès la première semaine de son arrivée, ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements et quelques livres pour l'aider à se familiariser avec son nouveau monde. Pour Rowan, la baguette servait plus à canaliser l'énergie dans des buts bien précis qu'à aider à la magie : elle savait fermer une porte à distance, retrouver les objets -ou les cousines fugueuses-, faire voler les gouttes de rosée et beaucoup d'autres choses encore seulement en se servant de sa volonté, sans même y penser.

Elle se rapprochait, elle le sentait ! Enfin, devant elle, elle vit -bien avec ses yeux cette fois- la robe bleue et la chevelure rousse ébouriffée d'Alina, accroupir près d'une porte, et totalement absorbée par ce qu'elle contemplait. Rowan s'approcha doucement, ne voulant pas effrayer sa cousine, très fragile. Elle pensait qu'Alina était autiste, et qu'elle avait un léger retard, également, mais, dans l'univers des sorciers, ou du moins ce qu'elle en voyait chez son oncle et sa tante, les affectations psychiatriques n'étaient ni connues, ni reconnues, sauf si elles venaient de blessures magiques, semblait-il… Pour Lucinda et Pelenor, l'infirmité de leur fille unique était une tare qu'il fallait cacher aux gens de peur qu'ils les méprisent à cause de cela. C'était vraiment pour faire plaisir à Rowan, ou la faire taire, parce que la jeune fille pouvait se montrer extrêmement têtue lorsqu'elle était convaincue d'avoir raison, qu'ils avaient consenti à l'emmener avec eux. Lorsqu'ils partaient, ou qu'ils recevaient du monde, habituellement, Alina restait à la garde de Brownie, l'elfe de maison de la famille… Cela ne semblait d'ailleurs pas la déranger, mais comment savoir ce qui la dérangeait ou non ? Alina savait parler, mais le faisait très peu. Elle restait assise durant des heures à dessiner et sortait dans le parc pour chercher des plumes dont elle semblait faire collection. Rowan avait voulu, avant son départ imminent, offrir un autre horizon à sa cousine, et elle se demandait maintenant si cela avait été une si bonne idée que cela…

Sans même se retourner, la jeune fille dit soudain

« -Rowan, regarde ! J'ai un chat !

Tout comme Rowan, Alina semblait faire de la magie constamment, et sans baguette, puisque, de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas, mais ses parents l'ignoraient probablement.. .

Rowan se pencha sur ce que contemplait sa cousine avec tant de concentration et découvrit un adorable petit chaton blanc et noir qui la regardait avec de grands yeux bleus. Il était visiblement perdu et semblait avoir faim. La jeune fille se demandait comment tante Lucinda allait prendre l'arrivée de l'animal… Mal, sans aucun doutes, puisqu'il venait d'Alina. Mais si elle disait que c'était elle-même qui l'avait trouvé, cela pourrait peut-être marcher. Rowan se demanda ce qu'elle avait de si spécial pour susciter autant d'attention de la part de son oncle et de sa tante, alors que ses parents étaient des parias auxquels ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis leur fuite du monde sorcier, et que Lucinda et Pelenor ne regardaient même pas leur propre fille… peut-être rappelait-elle à Lucinda cette sœur qu'elle avait bien dû aimer, à un moment…

« Prends le petit chat avec toi, Alina ! Tes parents nous attendent », dit-elle à sa cousine avec un sourire. S'avisant alors qu'Alina avait perdu son chapeau pointu, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'être remarqué et commenté, Rowan ôta son chapeau et en coiffa la jeune fille qui avait maintenant le petit chat dans les bras et un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle lui prit la main elle elles regagnèrent la librairie en chantonnant. Alina adorait chanter.

Effectivement, Lucinda et Pelenor les attendaient, devant la librairie Fleury et Bott où elle les avait laissés, un volumineux paquet posé à leurs pieds, contenant probablement les ouvrages dont elle aurait besoin pour son entrée à Poudlard, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds si pâles qu'ils étaient presque blancs leur tenait compagnie. Dès qu'elle les vit, Alina courut vers ses parents, dont la crispation des mâchoires n'échappa pas à Rowan, pour leur montrer le chaton. Rowan s'empressa de les rejoindre pour éviter tout drame.

Ignorant délibérément sa fille qui se tortillait devant elle, Lucinda se tourna vers sa nièce :

« -Rowan, ma chérie ! Viens que je te présente Janus Malfoy, qui rentre d'un très long voyage. Son neveu sera à Poudlard avec toi cette année…

-Nous avons déjà fait connaissance… Brièvement ! »

« Oups », pensa Rowan, revoyant l'éclat presque blancs des cheveux de l'homme qu'elle avait bousculée. Courageusement, elle leva les yeux, le regardant bien en face, et rencontra les yeux les plus gris, les plus froids, qu'elle eut jamais vus. Elle sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale : « Cet homme est dangereux ! », pensa-t-elle. Elle lui répondit cependant avec chaleur qu'elle était enchantée de faire sa connaissance. Ses parents étaient des universitaires, et elle était rompue aux échanges de politesse. Tout en parlant, elle s'était approchée de sa cousine et lui avait passé une main apaisante autour des épaules, ce qui eut le don de la calmer. La présentation du chaton attendrait...

Sa tante reprit :

« Nous parlions justement de toi ! Je disais à Janus combien nous étions heureux d'avoir trouvé une jeune fille si charmante à adopter... »

Rowan tiqua. Pourtant, son oncle et sa tante avaient été très clairs sur le sujet : pour tout le monde, elle serait une jeune fille qui avait grandi dans un orphelinat moldu et qu'ils avaient découverte par hasard, lors d'un voyage au Pays de Galles. On ne savait comment, elle n'avait pas été perçue plus tôt par les gens du ministère et n'avait donc jamais eu de contacte avec l'univers des sorciers. Ils avaient assuré à Rowan que le fait d'être la fille de ses parents la desservirait, mais la jeune fille pensait que c'était plutôt eux-mêmes qu'ils cherchaient à préserver. Quoiqu'il en fut, ils lui offraient le gîte, le couvert, un foyer, et même si cela lui coûtait elle avait décidé de leur obéir sur ce point, du moins pour le moment. Sa tante continua à chanter ses louanges de façon très exagérée aux yeux de la jeune fille : « ...et c'est une sorcière accomplie, vous pouvez nous croire ! Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais tenu une baguette de sa vie, elle se débrouille vraiment très bien ! Et d'ailleurs, le directeur de l'école était d'accord avec nous et a décidé de l'intégrer directement aux sixièmes années ! Je suis certaine qu'elle pourra briller en société lorsqu'elle aura terminé son cursus à Poudlard... »

Rowan se sentit rougir. Pourquoi sa tante la mettait-elle autant en avant ? Janus Malfoy la contempla de haut en bas, faisant exprès, elle en était persuadée, d'appuyer son regard pour la mettre mal à l'aise, et il y parvenait : elle avait l'impression d'être une espèce d'insecte particulièrement repoussante !

« -Oui, ravissante, en effet ...» finit-il par lâcher d'une voix traînante au timbre grave. La tante Lucinda jeta au jeune homme un regard entendu que Rowan perçut sans en comprendre la signification , auquel il répondit par une ébauche de sourire moqueur. De grande stature, les traits fins, il aurait été attirant sans cet air profondément blasé, comme si rien autour de lui ne pouvait trouver grâce à ses yeux. Sur sa lancée, encouragée par ce qu'elle avait pris pour un assentiment, Lucinda poursuivit :

« -Mais… pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas souper chez nous un soir prochain ? Vous pourriez emmener votre belle-sœur et votre neveu, les pauvres, avec ce qui leur arrive... »

De glacial, le regard de Janus Malfoy passa à l'azote liquide.

« - Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible! », puis, sans crier gare, il prit la main de la jeune fille et la porta à ses lèvres. A nouveau, elle ressentit ce frisson d'appréhension remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et cette impression de danger qui émanait de lui. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air si terrible !

Avec un salut envers Penelor et Lucinda et un signe de tête vers Alina, qui ne le vit même pas, trop occupée à caresser son chat, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans la foule. Rowan le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette rencontre lui semblait importante. Sa tante, elle, ne décolérait pas :

« -C'est de ta faute, aussi ! », dit-elle à sa nièce « Regarde-toi : tu es toute dépeignée, et tu as perdu ton chapeau ! Qu'a dû penser Mr Malfoy ? » la jeune fille jugea plus prudent de garder pour elle ce que lui inspirait l'opinion de ce Malfoy et, avec Alina, présenta enfin le chaton affamé à Pelenor et Lucinda.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ma fanfic a été renommée, parce que le premier titre, provisoire, ne me convenait pas. j'avais dans l'idée depuis le début de le lier au groupe anglais Sisters of Mercy, c'est chose faite._

 **II**

Installée dans le Poudlard Express qui quittait Londres, Rowan poussa un soupir. Elle pris dans son sac le baladeur de son père et mit les écouteurs sur ses oreilles, laissant la voix d'Andrew Eldrich, chanteur des Sisters of Mercy, lui vider la tête. Elle en avait bien besoin ! A peine deux mois s'étaient passés depuis la mort de ses parents et sa vie avait été entièrement chamboulée ! Elle aurait dû préparer sa rentrée dans son lycée normal et échanger des histoires de vacances avec ses amis retrouvés tout en songeant aux soirées familiales au coin du feu qui, avec l'automne, s'annonçaient. Au lieu de cela, elle était seule, entourée d'inconnus, dans un train magique, en route pour une école de magie ! Un « miou » plaintif la ramena au compartiment où elle se trouvait, seule. Elle fit sortir Mephisto de son panier et le prit sur ses genoux où il eut vite fait de se blottir. Cela avait été un crève-cœur pour Alina, mais Pelenor et Lucinda avaient été intraitables sur ce point : ils n'acceptaient le chat que s'il était à Poudlard avec elle la majeure partie du temps.

« Black Planet », chantait Andrew Eldrich… Oui, son monde lui semblait bien sombre. Elle ne s'en était pas ouverte, mais elle angoissait un peu à l'idée de se retrouver dans cette école dont, même si elle avait lu l'histoire, elle ne connaissait pas les règles. Il avait été convenu qu'elle rejoindrait directement les sixièmes années. Arriverait-elle à suivre ? Certes, elle avait beaucoup de connaissances en magie, beaucoup de pratique aussi, mais elle n'était toujours pas douée avec sa baguette dont elle obtenait parfois des résultats surprenants, quand elle arrivait à en tirer quelque chose. Elle s'était cependant beaucoup entraînée avec son oncle, qui lui assurait qu'elle était douée et qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien, et que, pour la plupart des cours, de toutes façons, il lui suffisait de faire semblant de l'utiliser, puisqu'elle y arrivait très bien sans. Ce qui la perturbait, c'est qu' elle avait toujours considéré la magie comme quelque chose de sacré, et ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de la majorité des sortilèges qu'il lui avait appris à lancer . Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être dans la vieille série Ma Sorcière Bien-aimée, sauf qu'au lieu d'agiter le nez, on agitait une baguette. En effet, ses parents lui avaient appris à ne pas utiliser son don en vain, et surtout pas pour s'éviter un effort. La magie n'était pas une facilité. De plus, pour elle, il n'y avait pas de « degré » : la magie se vivait, se ressentait, partout, en tout, à chaque instant, ni bonne, ni mauvaise, là, tout simplement. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise avec la notion de « pouvoir » qu'elle découvrait depuis son arrivée dans ce monde… une phrase d'un vieux Spiderman lui revint en mémoire « Plus on a de pouvoirs, plus on a de responsabilités ». Elle n'avait pas l'impression que son oncle et sa tante, par exemple, étaient conscients de leurs responsabilités. Certes, ils assumaient leurs devoirs envers elle, et elle leur en était reconnaissante, mais… Ils avaient une créature esclave, méprisaient leur fille, méprisaient les Moldus et ceux qu'ils appelaient Sang de Bourbe… Et Janus ? Etait-il conscient de ses responsabilités, lui ?

Il y avait aussi cette histoire de répartition en maison qui la tracassait. Elle avait bien lu les qualificatifs de chaque maison, mais se demandait où elle allait se retrouver, et surtout avec qui. Elle ne se l'était pas avoué jusque là, mais la solitude commençait à lui peser. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Alina, mais, même si la présence silencieuse de sa cousine lui était d'un grand réconfort, elle ne pouvait pas échanger avec elle.

La cassette défilait toujours et passait maintenant « No time to Cry »… oui, se poser et pleurer un bon coup lui aurait fait du bien, mais, comme dans la chanson, ce n'était pas le moment. Depuis la mort de ses parents et sa crise de larmes le soir de leur enterrement, cela n'avait jamais été le moment. Elle réalisa soudainement que, même à l'école, elle ne pourrait pas se laisser aller : elle n'était pas Rowan MacFianna, fille de Deirdre et Angus, lycéenne un peu gothique avec des projets plein la tête et des parents chercheurs de terrain en archéologie préparant le chantier de leur vie en Irlande, pour trouver des « corps des marais », mais Rowan-l'orpheline, sans parents connus, sans histoire, trouvée chez les moldus par Pelenor et Lucinda, et sauvée de sa misère par leur générosité. Découragée, elle sentit des larmes de frustration perler aux coins de ses paupières. Résolument, elle mit le volume plus fort et chassa sa morosité en regardant le paysage automnale qui défilait par la vitre. No Time to cry...

Le bruit de la porte du compartiment qu'on ouvrait la tira de sa rêverie morose. Elle appuya sur stop et ôta son casque avant de se tourner vers la personne qui venait d'entrer : une fille de son âge revêtue de l'habit de sorcier, uniforme à Poudlard, avec une insigne de préfète qui brillait sur sa poitrine. Elle avait un visage avenant et ses longs cheveux châtains semblaient passablement emmêlés :

« -c'est un baladeur, que tu as là ? », demanda-t-elle en désignant l'objet posé sur le siège à côté de Rowan.

« -Euh oui... », répondit cette dernière.

« Tu es une Née-Moldue ? »

Sur le moment, Rowan ne comprit pas la question, ce qui n'échappa pas à la préfète

«-Tes deux parents étaient-ils sorciers ? », demanda-t-elle, plus doucement, et avec un sourire.

-Je… En fait, j'ai été adoptée, et je ne sais rien de mes parents. » Ces mots avaient été très durs à prononcer pour Rowan, mais elle avait promis…

-Tu es nouvelle, non ?

-Euh oui, ça sera ma première année », répondit Rowan en souriant franchement, ravie au fond de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler. « Je vais intégrer directement les sixièmes années, et j'avoue que je suis plutôt anxieuse : tout cela est si nouveau pour moi.. .

\- Tu verras, tu t'y feras vite ! », ajouta la jeune fille en souriant toujours.

« -Si tu as besoin de quoi que ça soit, surtout, n'hésite pas ! Je m'appelle Hermione, et je suis préfète chez les Gryffondor. Tu sais dans quelle Maison tu veux aller ?

-Euh non… Ça se passe comment, d'ailleurs ? On peut choisir ?

-Non, c'est un chapeau magique qui décide ! »

Devant l'air ahuri de Rowan, Hermione pouffa.

«-Au fait, les objets Moldus ne fonctionnent pas, à Poudlard. », reprit Hermione en désignant le baladeur. Ce faisant, elle découvrit Mephisto, qui dormait toujours, roulé en boule sur Rowan :

« -Oh qu'il est mignon ! Moi aussi, j'ai un chat, et il s'appelle Pattenrond !

-Celui-ci s'appelle Mephisto, et, en fait, c'est le chat de ma c.. sœur d'adoption. « Rowan avait encore failli se trahir ! Il lui fallait vraiment prendre garde à ce qu'elle disait ! Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à deviser gaiement quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le carillon du chariot de friandises qui passait, poussé par une jeune sorcière, rappelât à Hermione ses devoirs de préfète. Elle se sauva dans le couloir avec un petit salut de la main vers Rowan qui, à nouveau, se retrouva seule. Elle attendit le passage de la jeune sorcière au chariot pour lui prendre une tasse de thé brûlant, parfumé à la bergamote, ainsi qu'une coupelle de lait pour Mephisto, puis, quand ils eurent bu tous les deux, elle se cala sur la banquette et remis son casque sur les oreilles.

Il faisait nuit noire lors qu'enfin le train ralentit et qu'une voix leur annonça leur arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. Rowan laissa ses bagages dans son compartiment, mit Mephisto dans sa poche, et hésita à s'encombrer de son étui à guitare avant de renoncer. Elle lissa sa robe noire malmenée par le voyage et remit son chapeau pointu. Elle n'aimait pas cette tenue, elle avait l'impression d'être déguisée. Au moins étaient-ils tous vêtus de la même façon. La fraîcheur de l'air du soir la surprit un peu. Elle se sentait désorientée. Elle vit que les élèves étaient séparés en deux groupes, les plus jeunes d'un côté, devant un homme immense à la barbe hirsute, et les autres qui se dirigeaient vers des diligences noires, toutes droit sorties d'un vieux film d'horreur, pour vous emmener au château du vampire, par exemple… Elle hésita un moment et se décida à suivre les élèves des diligences : après tout, elle était peut-être nouvelle, mais elle allait entrer en sixième année…

Tout en se rapprochant des véhicules dans lesquels montaient déjà les élèves, visiblement rodés, Rowan jetait des coups d'œil autour d'elle, mais hormis le quai maintenant désert, elle ne découvrit rien de pré-au-Lard… Qu'importait : son oncle et sa tante avaient signé son autorisation de sortie et elle aurait le droit de s'y rendre un peu avant Halloween…

« Malfoy ! Tu traînes ! », cria soudain une voix masculine devant elle. Au nom de Malfoy, Rowan se retourna et vit un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de Janus, qui se hâtait sur le sentier. Il passa devant elle sans même un regard et rejoignit ses amis, trois garçons et une fille qui gloussait. « Voici donc le neveu dont on m'a parlé », se dit la jeune fille, tout en pensant que décidément, les Malfoys n'avaient pas l'air d'être particulièrement gais. Une bouffée de nostalgie la prit, en songeant aux fous-rires incessants qu'elle avait avec ses amis, avant… Elle arrivait à hauteur des premières diligences, déjà remplies, lorsqu'elle avisa les étranges créatures qui les tiraient, semblables à des chevaux que l'on aurait écorchés. L'un d'eux redressa la tête sur son passage et darda sur elle ses yeux rouges. La jeune fille, mue par un impulsion, tendit la main pour toucher la créature, qui se laissa faire.

« Hé ! Toi ! On n'a pas toute la nuit, nous ! Ils ne partiront pas tant que tous les élèves ne seront pas montés, alors dépêche-toi ! » Rowan leva la tête pour voir qui avait crié, il s'agissait de la fille gloussante. « Hé bien ! Cela promet ! », se dit la jeune fille. Elle adressa cependant un sourire de façade à l'impatiente et se hâta vers la première diligence qui lui semblait avoir encore de la place. Raté. Elle en tenta une deuxième, pleine également. Elle commençait à en avoir assez quand une voix masculine l'appela : « Eh ! La nouvelle ! Monte avec nous, il reste une place ! » Il s'agissait de l'un des jeunes hommes du groupe de Draco Malfoy. Elle se hâta de les rejoindre et se laissa tomber sur une place vide. Aussitôt, les diligences s'ébranlèrent.

«- Merci ! Je m'appelle Rowan ! » Crut-elle bon de dire, devant le silence qui s'était installé. La fille la regardait comme si une vieille querelle couvait entre elles, Draco était visiblement totalement perdu dans ses pensées, et deux des autres garçons avaient l'air trop bêtes pour même savoir parler.

Celui qui l'avait invitée à monter prit la parole :

« -De rien ! On était tous pressés d'arriver. Je suis Blaise Zabini, là, c'est Crabble, Goyle, Elle, c'est Pansy Parkinson, et le silencieux, là, Draco Malfoy. Et toi, tu es de quelle famille ?

-Je suis la fille adoptive de Penelor et Lucinda Lovelace…

\- Ah, c'est toi… Il paraît que tu as grandi chez les moldus... »

Le ton de Pansy disait bien plus clairement que des mots ce qu'elle pensait d'une telle situation.

« -Ne le prends pas mal, mais à la place des Lovelace, je t'aurai laissée où tu étais ! Après tout, tu es peut-être même une Sang-de-bourbe... »

Rowan se renfrogna. Cette fille commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système ! Ces histoires de sang, pur ou non, aussi, d'ailleurs !

« -Oui, peut-être, en effet ! »

Visiblement, ça n'était pas la chose à répondre, puisqu'aucun des passagers ne lui adressa plus la parole jusqu'à leur arrivée. Sans un regard pour ses compagnons de route, elle sauta dehors aussitôt qu'elle le put, caressant Mephisto dans sa poche qui commençait à s'agiter.

Découvrir Poudlard pour la première fois fut intense : l'endroit était magnifique : un château immense, plein de tourelles, dont toutes les fenêtre étaient éclairées par la chaude lumière de bougies, un parc qui avait l'air gigantesque, des bois que l'on apercevait non loin, et même un lac ! Aussitôt, Rowan se sentit mieux : dans un tel décor, les choses ne pouvaient être si terrible.

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme dans un rêve pour Rowan : elle se laissa porter, n'ayant prise sur rien. Elle avait été accueillie à son entrée par une grande sorcière à l'air revêche qui l'invita à la suivre pour participer à la cérémonie de répartition. Elle avait posé un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé sur sa tête, et avait conversé en pensée avec lui avant qu'il ne se décidât à l'envoyer chez les Serpentards. Lorsqu'elle avait rejoint leur table, personne n'avait applaudi, et Pansy Parkinson jetait toujours des regards mauvais dans sa direction tout en riant sous cape avec ses amis.

Le repas, quoi que bon, lui parut interminable : elle était fatiguée et avait mal à la tête. Elle nourrit Mephisto, toujours caché dans sa poche, et avait hâte de pouvoir le lâcher mais elle dut encore attendre pour cela d'avoir rencontré Severus Rogue, le directeur de la Maison Serpentard -elle apprit par la même occasion que la sorcière revêche qui l'avait accueillie était Minerva MacGonnagall, directrice des Gryffondor, et professeur de métamorphose- et de déterminer avec lui quels seraient les cours qu'elle suivrait. Elle choisit potion, botanique et divination, les trois matières où elle était sûre de pouvoir suivre avec ou sans baguette. Quand enfin il fut temps pour elle de gagner son dortoir, elle apprit que les chambres étant déjà attribuées depuis la première année pour les anciennes élèves, elle logerait avec cinq nouvelles arrivantes de onze ans. Partagée entre la joie d'éviter Pansy et l'ennui de n'avoir toujours personne avec qui parler, elle s'était cependant résignée et se laissa tomber sur son lit noir au filigrane argenté et au linge de lit vert, tout comme les rideaux qui fermaient le baldaquin, les couleurs des Serpentards. Elle détestait le vert…

Mephisto, enfin libéré, explorait son nouveau territoire, à la grande joie des fillettes qui partageaient sa chambre. Bientôt, toutes se couchèrent, et Rowan, qui ne s'était pas encore dévêtue, se décida enfin à ouvrir la malle qui contenait ses effets. Elle en sortit une veste et un pantalon de pyjama en satin soyeux, vert au liseré argenté, cadeau de sa tante, ainsi que la paire de mules assorties. Devant la température qui régnait dans la chambre, elle prit également son gros gilet en laine irlandaise. L'ensemble ne serait pas heureux, mais au moins, elle aurait chaud. Après un passage rapide à la salle de bains attenante à la chambre, elle se sentait déjà plus détendue. Elle prit son baladeur et s'installa sur le lit, Mephisto à côté d'elle, rideaux tirés. « Les objets moldus ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard », lui avait dit Hermione… C'était ce que l'on allait voir…

Il était environ une heure du matin lorsque Rowan posa les écouteurs sur le lit. Elle n'était toujours pas fatiguée. Écouter ses titres préférés n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et les pensées tourbillonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Frissonnant, elle referma les pans de son gilet autour d'elle, puis écarta les rideaux. Rien ne bougeait dans la chambre, elle était seule à veiller. Elle se dit qu'il serait préférable de gagner la grande salle, qui devait être déserte depuis longtemps. Avoir légèrement froid lui permettrait peut-être de trouver plus rapidement de sommeil, de plus, elle avait soif. Elle choisit de laisser Mephisto, profondément endormi, là où il se trouvait. Elle lorgna en passant sur son étui à guitare et décida de le prendre avec elle : puisque tout le monde dormait, elle ne dérangerait personne si elle jouait un peu.

La grande salle était effectivement vide. Rowan alla à la cheminée ranimer les braise de cette étrange lumière verdâtre qu'elle avait remarqué en arrivant. Il semblait qu'à Serpentard, tout devait impérativement rappeler les couleurs de la Maison, même les flammes. Elle s'assit près de la cheminée, sur un fauteuil qu'elle jugea inutilement ouvragé et sortit la guitare de son étui, faisant courir ses doigts sur les cordes, ne sachant pas encore quel air elle allait jouer. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, la salle lui parut bien lugubre, avec ces meubles noirs aux formes tarabiscotées, et la lumière verdâtre qui émanait du feu n'arrangeait rien. De plus, construite sous le lac, la pièce n'avait aucune fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur… On se serait cru dans un film d'horreur, avec Igor, le serviteur bossu, répondant à l'appel de son maître… Un accord, puis un autre, elle avait trouvé ! Et bientôt, sa voix, un peu rauque lorsqu'elle chantait, monta dans le silence :

« _White on white translucent black capes_ _  
_ _Back on the rack_ _  
_ _Bela Lugosi's dead_ _  
_ _The bats have left the bell tower_ _  
_ _The victims have been bled_ _... »_

Oui, Bela Lugosi's Dead, de Bauhaus, lui semblait très bien correspondre à l'atmosphère, et les accords répétitifs qu'elle jouait pour s'accompagner l'aidaient à se détendre, enfin !

 _«_ _Undead, undead, undead... »_

Toute à sa musique, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni que quelqu'un entrait dans la salle, venant de l'extérieur. Draco Malfoy n'avait pas voulu attendre le lendemain pour trouver la salle sur demande et entamer la première partie, la plus simple à ses yeux, de sa mission. Il avait trouvé la salle sur demande et l'armoire enchantée sans problème, mais n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour parvenir à la réparer. Il se sentait terriblement abattu. Son père en prison, sa mère seule au manoir, tous comptaient sur lui pour redorer leur blason écorné aux yeux de leur Seigneur. Une fois de plus, Draco se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré que Lord Voldemort restât une idée lointaine au lieu de revenir vraiment deux ans auparavant. Sa vie lui semblait sûre et stable, alors. Il était fier d'être un Malfoy, avait une place de choix dans le monde des sorciers, la seule mention de son nom inspirait la crainte ou le respect et il aimait cela. Maintenant, il sentait un poids terrible sur ses épaules et se trouvait tiraillé entre ce qu'il s'était engagé à faire, pour l'honneur, et ce qu'il voulait faire en réalité : rester un élève de seize ans, un peu prétentieux, mais sans préoccupations autres que de trouver une façon de ridiculiser Harry Potter une bonne fois pour toute ou gagner un match de Quidditch.

Il ne vit pas tout de suite la jeune fille en train de chanter.

 _« Bela, Bela undead, Bela undead, oh Bela... »_

La voix le fit sursauter, et ce fut alors qu'il la vit, installée sur son fauteuil biscornu, ses longs cheveux roux qui semblaient noirs sous cet étrange éclairage, penchée sur la guitare qu'elle tenait entre les mains, les paupières aux longs cils sombres baissées sur son monde intérieur. Il resta interdit à la contempler quelques instants. La mélodie lui parlait, touchait quelque chose au plus profond de lui. Toute cette mélancolie… Il se sentit soudain moins seul au mode : au moins Rowan Lovelace semblait-elle aussi désespérée que lui. Alors il gagna sa chambre, se mit au lit et s'endormit comme une masse.

Rowan avait joué encore un moment, pour elle seule, et cela lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait pu se recoucher la tête enfin vidée de toute pensée parasite et avait pu apprécier le confort de sa literie. Mephisto se blottit contre elle et ce fut au son de ses « ronron » légers qu'enfin elle sombra.


	4. Chapter 4

**III**

La première semaine de cours passa vite pour Rowan. Elle avait énormément de travail parce qu'il lui fallait rattraper cinq années de retard. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, elle se révéla particulièrement douée en cours de potion et de botanique, les connaissances qu'elle avait acquises auprès de ses parents lui resservant alors. En divination, elle fut surprise de tomber sur un professeur comme Sybille Trelawney qui ne semblait n'attacher d'importance aux prédictions qu'à la condition qu'elles annoncent les pires catastrophes. Cela lui importait peu, au fond. Elle faisait son travail sans trop s'y investir et cela lui allait. Elle aurait voulu approfondir la lecture du tarot, mais approfondir quoi que ce soit ne semblait pas une des préoccupations principales du professeur… tant pis ! Elle s'y consacrerait plus tard, lorsqu'elle aurait un peu rattrapé son retard...

Elle se révéla par contre réellement très peu douée pour les cours de métamorphose, pour lesquels l'emploi de la baguette était nécessaire. Elle n'en maîtrisait toujours pas le maniement, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Aux yeux des autres, elle s'en servait pourtant autant qu'eux, mais en réalité, elle faisait semblant et préférait utiliser son esprit, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Ce qui lui posait problème cependant n'était pas les cours mais toutes les périodes sans. Aucun Serpentard ne lui adressait la parole, pas même ses petites compagnes de chambre. Elle apprit que le bruit courait qu'elle était une née-Moldue, et les autres prenaient comme une insulte le fait qu'elle ait rejoint leur maison. Rowan ne se faisait pas d'illusion : Pansy était certainement à l'origine de cette rumeur qu'elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas démentir. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le fait qu'elle soit élève de Serpentard la coupait des élèves des autres maisons, elle s'en rendit compte le deuxième jour en croisant Hermione dans les couloirs. La jeune préfète lui sourit, mais fut aussitôt rappelée à l'ordre par un grand rouquin avec lequel elle passait d'ailleurs le plus clair de son temps. Rowan n'insista pas, mais cela lui fit de la peine. Elle qui avait espéré pouvoir enfin discuter avec des adolescents de son âge…

Elle avait été également fort désappointée, en se rendant à la bibliothèque de constater que non seulement elle ne contenait aucun ouvrage Moldu, mais également aucun roman. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lire pour se distraire de ses cours ?

Elle était en train d'argumenter auprès de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, sur la nécessité pour une bibliothèque digne de ce nom de contenir certains ouvrages, même Moldus quand quelqu'un lui avait gentiment tapé sur l'épaule. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, en se retournant, de découvrir Draco Malfoy.

« -Laisse tomber, tu n'arriveras à rien », lui dit-il à voix basse. « Tu ferais mieux de voir avec un élève né-Moldu pour t'en faire parvenir. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Hermione Granger ? ». Non seulement le jeune homme lui parlait, mais en plus il n'avait pas utilisé le terme « sang-de-bourbe »… y avait-il une tempête de grenouilles dehors ? La terre avait-elle quitté son orbite ? Devant son air ahuri, il pouffa, quittant l'air de profond ennui qu'il affectait en permanence avec ses amis.

« -Hé oui, il m'arrive de parler aux inconnues… Surtout celles qui jouent de la guitare ! »

Il lui lança un petit sourire moqueur et tourna les talons, la laissant totalement ébahie. Elle remercia miss Pince de son attention et quitta elle aussi la bibliothèque. Oui, demander à Hermione Granger de lui faire parvenir quelques livres lui semblait une très bonne idée, sans compter que cela lui permettrait de reprendre contact avec la jeune fille, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander pourquoi le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard semblait poser problème… il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ignorait encore sur le monde des sorciers ! Et puis chercher à communiquer avec une préfète qui la fuyait n'était pas cher payé comparé au plaisir de pouvoir relire Les Hauts de Hurlevent ! Tout d'un coup, elle se figea : »Guitare... » Malfoy l'avait entendue jouer ! Elle en rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux !

Deux jours plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner, alors que les élèves quittaient la grande salle avant de se rendre en cours, elle eut la joie de voir Hermione partir seule en direction de la bibliothèque et lui courut après. La Gryffondor tourna vers elle un visage fermé qui s'éclaira lorsque Rowan lui eut fait part de sa requête :

« -J'ai ces livres dans ma chambre chez mes parents. Je peux leur demander de me les envoyer, et je te les prêterai, si ça te va ! »

Rowan sourit :

« Oui, vraiment, ça serait génial ! Je les avais aussi mais je n'ai pas pensé à les prendre quand... » Elle s'interrompit, repensant au soir où elle avait préparé ses affaires dans la maison familiale vide. Hermione interpréta son expression comme une vague de nostalgie envers son ancien univers et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule :

« L'orphelinat te manque ? ». Un instant décontenancée, Rowan se reprit :

« Non, pas vraiment, ce sont plutôt les à-côtés qui me perturbent… l'absence de musique, de télévision, de publicités criardes... » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter :

« Heu… Hermione, est-ce que j'abuserai si je te disais de demander à tes parents de joindre un crayon de papier et une gomme aux livres ? J'aime bien dessiner à mes heures perdues, et à la plume, je n'arrive à rien pour le moment... »

Hermione lui sourit gentiment :

« Oui, je vais leur écrire aujourd'hui ! Rowan… Tu ne ressembles pas du tout aux autres Serpentards…

-En fait, je ne sais pas trop à quoi est censé ressembler un Serpentard, tu sais… Mais je crois que les autres aussi trouvent que je ne leur ressemble pas... »

La jeune fille s'était rembrunie. Elle avait beau ne pas chercher à tout prix la popularité, elle était faite comme tout le monde et avait besoin de contacts sociaux, et l'isolement dans lequel elle était, malgré la guitare, la musique et Mephisto, commençait réellement à lui peser. Hermione allait lui répondre quand son ami rouquin déboula entre elles et invectiva sa compagne :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Hermione, tu pactise avec l'ennemi ! » Rowan serra les poings, prête à remettre le Gryffondor à sa place, mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Ron, je te présente Rowan. Elle est nouvelle ici, et me demandait des livres moldus... »

« -Ouais… Ça, c'est ce qu'elle te dit ! », répondit le jeune homme, sans quitter sa posture belliqueuse.

Résignée, Hermione soupira. Quand Ron était dans cet état, il était inutile d'argumenter avec lui, elle réglerait cela plus tard. Elle sourit à Rowan d'un air désolé et lui assura qu'elle la tiendrait au courant pour ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle aimait bien la Serpentard, et regrettait vraiment que le chapeau magique ait choisi de l'envoyer dans cette maison. Mais Ron avait raison sur ce point : elle était à Serpentard, avec leurs ennemis, et on ne pouvait pas lui faire entièrement confiance. Elle ajouta cependant :

« -Tout cela doit être si nouveau pour toi… j'y songe : il y a des archives du journal des sorciers, à la bibliothèque. Si tu lisais des anciens numéros, tu comprendrais mieux... »

Elle s'en allait avec son ami lorsque Rowan la rappela :

« -Au fait, on a le droit de courir dans le parc ?

-Courir ?

-Oui : survet fluo, baskets, transpiration...courir, quoi ! »

Hermione pouffa.

« -Je suppose que oui, tant que tu es rentrée pour après le souper… On doit être dans nos salles respectives après le repas du soir, c'est la règle ! »

Rowan acquiesça pour signifier qu'elle avait compris, remercia encore une fois la Gryffondor, adressant un grand sourire à Ron au passage, et gagna rapidement sa salle de cours. Elle allait pouvoir relire des livres qu'elle aimait, courir et, chose importante également, enfin mieux comprendre le monde dans lequel elle avait été propulsée.

Le lendemain soir, à l'heure où tous les élèves se rendaient dans la grande salle pour le dernier repas de la journée, Rowan enfilait un caleçon noir, ses vieilles tennis qu'elle avait tenue à emmener, et un tee-shirt trop grand à l'effigie de Jareth, le rôle de David Bowie dans le film Labyrinth, qu'elle avait tant aimé petite. Elle mis également son vieux gilet dont les grandes poches lui permettaient de camoufler aux yeux des autres ce qu'elle tenait à emporter avec elle et, silencieusement, sortit du château. La nuit commençait à tomber et, déjà, un étoile brillait dans le ciel mauve. L'air était frais, mais elle aurait vite fait de se réchauffer. D'un coup d'œil, elle engloba le panorama qui s'offrait à elle, s'attardant sur la brume qui montait du lac, donnant une couleur irréelle à l'ensemble. A petites foulées, elle se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue du château et de la maison du garde-chasse, également professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, elle fit une halte pour sortir son baladeur de l'une de ses poches et mis l'appareil en route, par la pensée. Les Sisters of Mercy, encore. Son père avait adoré ce groupe, et l'écouter elle-même la rapprochait du disparu. La voix d'Andrew Eldritch la transportait, de toutes façons, et les textes sombres collaient à son humeur depuis l'accident. Reprenant sa course, elle gagna le couvert des arbres et relâcha toutes les tensions qui l'habitaient, toute à sa course. L'accès de la forêt leur était interdit, Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, avait été très clair sur ce point le jour de la rentrée, mais elle resterait en bordure, en longeant le lac, et puis lorsqu'on avait survécu au métro new-yorkais lors de vacances mouvementés trois ans auparavant, plus rien ne vous effrayait…

Elle déboucha bientôt sur une petite étendue dégagée, où seuls quelques arbustes épineux poussaient autour d'un magnifique chêne au tronc noueux, et qui offrait une magnifique vue sur le lac et les montagnes qui encerclaient le château, le dissimulant aux yeux des profanes. Avisant une pierre plate surplombant l'eau, elle s'y laissa tomber. Elle courait déjà depuis un petit moment et manquait d'entraînement. De plus, la nuit était presque tombée, maintenant et il lui faudrait bientôt faire demi-tour. Elle décida malgré tout de s'accorder cinq minutes dans le calme, coupant même la musique, écoutant le bruissement des feuilles derrière elle et le doux clapotis de l'eau à ses pieds. Enfin, elle se sentait bien. Cet endroit paisible, caché du château, lui parut le refuge idéal dont elle pourrait, tout au long de l'année, avoir besoin pour s'isoler, échapper au silence de ses camarades à son égard, au stress des cours et du travail scolaire, au monde des sorciers dans son entier, et à la mort de ses parents. Elle décida d'y revenir le lendemain, avec du matériel, et d'en faire son lieu de magie à elle. Souriante, elle remit les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et reprit le chemin du château à foulées rapides pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards, personne n'était encore là. Rapidement, elle gagna la salle de bain et prit une douche tiède avant de revêtir un autre caleçon, propre celui-là, et un tee-shirt tiré du film Sacré Graal et qui proclamait « Burn the Witch ». Elle n'était pas contre un peu de provocation de temps en temps… Elle rangea son baladeur et, avec ses affaires de cours, regagna la grande salle où les autres étaient arrivés entre temps et où Mephisto l'attendait. Il sauta sur ses genoux dès qu'elle se fut assise dans un coin à l'écart et réclama une bonne dose de caresses avant de s'installer sur ses livres pour la regarder travailler. Petit à petit, la salle se vida, les conversations se firent plus feutrées, et, enfin, Rowan se retrouva seule. Elle posa alors ses affaires et prit un parchemin vierge. En attendant le crayon que lui avait promis Hermione, elle se contenta de sa plume et entreprit de faire le portrait de Mephisto qui, maintenant, dormait à poings fermés, roulé en boule sur son livre de métamorphose.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais perçut un changement dans L'atmosphère de la pièce et sut que Draco Malfoy était entré. Lentement, elle posa sa plume et se retourna. Il se tenait immobile derrière elle et regardait son dessin. Il avait les traits tirés et semblait souffrir d'une atroce migraine.

« -Joli coup de plume », lui dit-il de sa voix traînante qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien de blasée.

« -Merci… Euh… Tu te sens bien ?

-A dire vrai, non, et je meurs de faim !

-Une pomme, ça t'irait ? »

Il la regarda, l'œil allumé de convoitise. Il devait vraiment avoir faim pour saliver à l'idée d'une pomme, se dit la jeune fille. Elle mit sa main droite dans la poche de son gilet et ferma brièvement les yeux, visualisant un fruit rouge à la peau lisse et à la chair juteuse et parfumée qui, aussitôt, se matérialisa dans sa main. Elle le lui tendit alors. Il s'en empara avec avidité et mordit aussitôt le fruit.

Rowan attendit, mais Draco, tout à sa dégustation, l'ignora complètement. Il se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté d'elle et continua son festin. La jeune fille préféra ne rien dire et reprit sa plume.

« -Rowan ?

-Oui ?

-Tu n'aurais pas aussi une bièraubeurre bien fraîche dans tes poches ? »

La jeune fille tiqua. Sans un mot, elle se leva pour aller lui chercher une carafe d'eau et un verre qu'elle posa devant lui. Il leva vers elle ses yeux gris et la regarda d'un air profondément désappointé:

« -Tant pis…

-De rien ! », répondit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

« -Quoi ? Ah oui ! Merci... », répondit-il de même.

Énervée, elle reprit sa plume et l'ignora ostensiblement, ce qui n'était guère facile parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter près d'elle, remuant sur sa chaise, se penchant pour voir ce qu'elle dessinait, déplaçant ses livres. Au bout d'un moment, elle posa brutalement sa plume, faisant voler des gouttelettes d'encre qui tâchèrent le parchemin et se tourna vers lui :

« -Tu veux autre chose, Draco ?

-Tu aurais une autre pomme ? », lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire désarmant.

Elle replongea sa main droite dans son gilet et lui tendit un autre fruit, semblable au premier dont il s'empara avec la même avidité, et toujours sans un merci. Ç'en était trop pour Rowan qui remballa rageusement ses affaires, réveillant du même coup Mephisto qui s'étira paresseusement avant de poser sur l'intrus l'éclat de ses yeux bleus scrutateurs.

«- Tu t'en vas ? », lui demanda-t-il encore, visiblement déçu et peu désireux de se trouver seul.

« -Oui, je suis fatiguée... », mentit-elle.

« -Tu… ne joueras pas de guitare cette nuit ? » ajouta-t-il d'une voix hésitante en la regardant de ses prunelles grises qu'elle ne trouvait plus si froides que cela.

« -Tu voudrais que j'en joue ? », interrogea-t-elle d'une voix radoucie

« Oui !… S'il te plaît ».

Le dernier mot avait semblé réclamer un effort de sa part, mais Rowan ne se sentait plus fâchée après le jeune homme et, surtout, être avec quelqu'un de son âge lui faisait le plus grand bien. Et leur petite joute oratoire l'avait amusée, s'avoua-t-elle :

« -D'accord ! », dit-elle enfin avant de reposer ses affaires et de partir vers sa chambre pour aller récupérer sa guitare. Elle avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'il la rappela :

« Rowan ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, s'attendant au pire, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Merci... »


	5. Chapter 5

Pas de nouveau chapitre cette semaine, je suis en cours de réécriture. En effet, je me suis rendue compte que mon scénario de départ n'allait pas, il faut donc que je modifie certains passages ainsi que certains comportements des personnages pour arriver où je veux. Comme j'avais déjà un bon nombre de chapitres écrits, je pense que ça me prendra une bonne semaine. Quand ça sera prêt, j'éditerai l'histoire depuis le début, ainsi que le résumé, d'ailleurs, et je posterai un nouveau chapitre, mais celui-ci sera probablement situé entre le chapitre deux et trois, le trois devenant le quatre du même coup...


End file.
